cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Georgy Kulikov
Sergeant Georgy Kulikov was a Russian soldier of the Red Army who fought in World War II, serving as a major supporting character in Call of Duty: United Offensive and Call of Duty: Finest Hour. He is the commander of Natalya Simonova. Biography Fight for Kursk and Kharkov Kulikov was stationed in a series of trenches near Kursk, when Soviet conscripts arrived to assist his troops. This is how he meets Natalya Simonova, and Kulikov leads her and the troops in defending the trenches. Kulikov fights hard in defending the trenches and fighting off German assaults, then he leads them in destroying German positions and seizing and defending a town. After this, he helps them assault several villages and camps, then fighting through German defenses in a forest to eliminate a headquarters. With that, they fight through a field past German trenches and then he and Natalya commandeer a T-34 to destroy German tanks, artillery and bunkers, then eliminate rail guns and an armored train. After this, Kulikov leads Natalya and the Soviets in fighting in the battle to retake Kharkov. Kulikov fights through the streets and buildings, clearing German resistance and then taking out several machine guns and Flak 88 guns. After this, Kulikov keeps fighting through the streets and then taking a German headquarters. After this, they fight to defend the city from German counter attacks. Battle of Leningrad Kulikov and Natalya are then sent to help fight off the German siege of Leningrad. Kulikov fights through forests and villages, fighting off German ambushes, then he helps to assault and hold a hill. With that, Kulikov then leads his men in assaulting the outskirts of Leningrad, fighting through the streets and buildings and destroying German tanks and machine guns, then he helps defend a Soviet headquarters and a tank crew lead by Nikolai Korolov. With that, they keep fighting through the city and eventually assault the city square. However, while they are defending the city hall, Kulikov notices a German sniper aiming for Natalya, so he selflessly shoves her out of the way and takes the bullet instead, killing him instantly. The sniper that killed Kulikov is then shot by Korolov. Personality and Traits Kulikov was a very brave and loyal individual who showed a very strong care for his men. He often looked after his men and attempted to make sure they would survive their missions. Kulikov was very patriotic and had a lot of drive in fighting for his country. Kulikov was also very selfless and compassionate and would do just about anything for his men. Kulikov was also intelligent and a rather brilliant strategist. Relationships Natalya Simonova Kulikov showed a strong care for Natalya, and was very protective of her. Though he was rather stern towards her at first, he eventually warmed up to her and the two started showing a strong camaraderie. Kulikov would even sacrifice himself to save her. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Altruistic Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Fighter Category:Barbarian Category:Communists Category:Destroyers Category:Honorable Category:Vigilantes Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:War Heroes Category:Enforcers Category:Tragic Category:Gadgeteers Category:Guardians Category:Gunman Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Authority Category:Selfless Category:Survivors Category:Rescuers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Loyal Category:Right Hand Category:Insecure Category:One Man Army Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Assassin Category:Bully Slayers Category:Lawful Category:Homicidal Category:Leaders Category:Martyr Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Extremists Category:Neutral Category:Envious Category:Determinators Category:Hunters Category:Normal Skilled Category:Obsessed Category:Brutes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Recurring Category:Serious Category:Deceased Category:Evil Exterminators